


Charles Xavier X Reader – A Toast

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: At Charles' and the Reader's wedding, Charles has to do a toast. A song request t Rachel Platten's "Better Place".





	Charles Xavier X Reader – A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> A song request t Rachel Platten's "Better Place".

The mansion’s elegant ballroom had never looked more alive. It wasn’t because of the balloons, banners, or tables laden with silverware; it was because of the people who had all shown up to share their love and joy for you and Charles on your wedding day. You were sat to Charles’ left at the top table, Erik, the best man, was sat to your left, and Raven, the maid of honour was seated at Charles’ right.

There was a tinkling of glass, followed by Charles’ voice echoing throughout the room, “May I have everybody’s attention please,” the room complied, “Thank you. I believe that it’s commonplace to give a speech about the person who completes you – (Y/N) would you like to get up and tell this room what you love about me?”

The room filled with laughter, Charles smiled mischievously, speaking again when the room was quiet, “I’m joking of course. (Y/N) here thinks very loudly, I can hear all that when I need to. In all seriousness though I’d like to say a few things to my spectacular partner in crime here.”

He turned to face you, his voice booming, “(Y/N) with you by my side life has never been better, I want to tell the world how much you mean to me, but for now those present will have to suffice. For a long time, I questioned my ideals as well as humanity itself and even though I didn’t voice my worries you saw them and you showed me how much the world can shine,  **you**  restored my faith in a way that nobody else could. Sometimes I feel like we’ve known each-other forever so when I learn something new about you I’m even more amazed and dazzled. Even with this speech I cannot emphasize just how much I love you and how ecstatic I am that you accepted my proposal, although who really would have said no?”

The crowd laughed again, spurring Charles on, “(Y/N), I am used to reading thoughts, now I’ve shared mine with an entire room; I think it’s your turn to brag about me a little and share yours.”

With a glowing smile you stood up, joining your husband, and addressed the crowd, “In my entire life I have never felt so good as when I changed my name to Xavier – Good luck trying to spell that folks,” you winked, playing to the crowd, “Charles, you make my world a brighter place, like I’m noticing the colours for the first time – of course that could be the champagne talking.”

A deep cheer of “Wayyyyyyyy,” came from the back of the room.

You waved in the general direction it had come from, “That guy knows what I’m talking about, he may be the drunkest person here,” you stifled a giggle at the rooms cheers, “Moving on, there is nothing I want more than to be by your side as you make the world a better place, mainly to tell people you couldn’t do it without me but still… Thank you, for always being there. I love you.”

“JUST KISS ALREADY,” Alex belted from the back of the room.

“Hear that sweetie,” you turned to Charles, “Alex is looking for tips.”

“Well then, we better show him how it’s done,” Charles pulled you into a drawn-out kiss.

Throughout the kiss the room livened up with whooping, wolf-whistles, even a hell-yeah, probably from Alex; you wished the moment would never end.

“ _To a life full of moments like this,_ ” Charles projected into your mind.

“ _To a life of trying to keep up with each other,_ ” you sent back.


End file.
